


Catching A Monster (В ловушке Зверя)

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл серьезно ранен после столкновения с убийцей, но он не может вспомнить, что произошло. Ганнибал предлагает ему пожить в его доме, пока Уилл не придет в себя. Терапия продолжается или это что-то еще...?</p><p>От переводчика: кинк!на кровь (совсем чуть-чуть), эротические фантазии, !смерть второстепенного персонажа, ОМП</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Перевод для команды fandom Hannibal 2014 на ФБ-2014](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4+%D0%B4%D0%BB%D1%8F+%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%8B+fandom+Hannibal+2014+%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D0%A4%D0%91-2014).
  * A translation of [Catching A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836276) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Некоторое время он находился в состоянии небытия. Как долго это продолжалось, Уилл сказать не мог. Он словно выныривал из-под воды, находясь в полусознательном состоянии и постепенно осознавая, что приходит в себя как умственно, так и физически. Медленно возвращалось ощущение собственного тела, тяжесть рук, боль в голове. Его сознание переставало блуждать, и он медленно приходил себя.

Уилл помнил немногое. Он слышал приглушенные голоса людей, которые, разговаривая, проходили мимо его комнаты, и ритмичный звук сигнала машины где-то слева.

Почему он в больнице? Уилл пытался вспомнить, но его мысли путались в беспорядке. Он помнил, как вошел в класс. Но разве он куда-то уходил? Тупая боль начала пульсировать в районе затылка. Он позволил своим мыслям свободно течь и попробовал открыть глаза. Флуоресцентный свет причинял боль, поэтому Уилл повернул голову набок. С этой стороны сидел доктор Лектер.

— Хорошо, что вы вернулись к нам, Уилл, — доктор тепло улыбнулся ему.

— Что произошло? — голос Уилла был хриплым. Он попытался сесть, но резкое головокружение и боль в левой части груди не дали этого сделать. Ганнибал уверенно положил руку ему на грудь и вернул в лежачее положение.

— Вам необходимо лежать. Вы потеряли много крови и все еще полностью не восстановились.

Уилл закрыл глаза и подождал, пока голова перестанет кружиться.

— Что произошло? — слабо повторил он.

— На вас напал Себастьян Крэттси, и вы получили несколько серьезных ранений.

Уилл попытался собраться с мыслями.  
— Крэттси напал на меня? Его арестовали?

Глаза Ганнибала потемнели

— Он мертв.

Уилл сухо сглотнул.

— Я его...?

Ганнибал ничего не сказал, но настойчивое молчание ответило за него. Уилл попытался вспомнить, что произошло, но в голове было пусто.

-Я... я не могу вспомнить, — он запнулся.

Сидя на стуле, Ганнибал подался вперед.

— Вы пошли в дом Крэттси. Он ожидал вашего появления и встретил вас у двери. Нанес удар в грудь, проколов легкое, и в бедро. Вы выстрелили в него, потом вам удалось вызвать полицию, прежде чем потерять сознание от потери крови.

Уилл безуспешно пытался вспомнить события, о которых говорил доктор Лектер.

— Кажется, я потерял память.

— Или, — предположил Ганнибал, — ваш разум просто заблокировал воспоминания. Оба объяснения правдоподобны.

Уилл облизал потрескавшиеся губы.

— Можно мне стакан воды?

Ганнибал нажал на кнопку на кровати Уилла и поднял его в сидячее положение. Наполнил бумажный стаканчик из бледно-оранжевого кувшина. Уилл с благодарностью взял чашку и начал пить маленькими глотками прохладную воду.

— Как долго я был без сознания?

— Два дня, — сказал Ганнибал, снова присаживаясь на стул.

— Когда я могу вернуться домой?

— Через три дня. Но, боюсь, вам запрещено много двигаться. А также вам будет нужен физиотерапевт, когда нога полностью заживет. Тонкая бедренная мышца была разорвана.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Думаю, что смогу справиться сам.

— Уилл, — серьезно сказал Ганнибал, — если хотите полностью восстановиться, вы должны быть уверены, что правильно обрабатываете рану, иначе хромота останется на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Физиотерапевт... — Уилл запнулся, — незнакомый человек будет смотреть на меня, жалеть и... — он на мгновение замолчал, — прикасаться.

Ганнибал сидел и пристально смотрел на него. Уилл избегал встретиться с ним взглядом. Помолчав некоторое время, доктор заговорил.

— Что ж, ваши доводы вполне понятны, но проблема в том, что вы живете один.

— И что вы предлагаете? — спросил Уилл, поднося чашку ко рту.

— Я предлагаю вам остаться у меня до тех пор, пока вы полностью не восстановитесь.

Уилл автоматически покачал головой.

— Мои собаки...

— О них будут заботиться. Кормить и выгуливать дважды в день.

Уилл все еще не выглядел убежденным, и Ганнибал продолжил:

— Останетесь в гостевой комнате, питание обеспечено. Единственное, что вам остается, это выздоравливать.

Он улыбнулся. Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я... я даже не знаю.

— Я знаю. Не хочу показаться грубым, но вынужден настаивать.

Прежде чем отвернуться, Уилл на секунду встретился с Ганнибалом взглядом. Некоторое время он колебался, а после согласно кивнул. Ганнибал встал и застегнул пиджак.

— Я все подготовлю, а вы тем временем должены отдохнуть.  
  
Уилл снова кивнул и посмотрел, как доктор Лектер покинул комнату. Он допил воду и отставил стаканчик в сторону, вздохнул и вздрогнул от боли, которая при этом возникла в груди. Он провел ладонью по тонкой ткани, чувствуя бандажи на груди. Потом потянулся к бедру, прощупывая рану. Еще раз попробовал вспомнить события, но безрезультатно. Веки Уилла тяжелели, он закрыл глаза и подождал, пока не заснет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уилл старается чувствовать себя как дома.

Ганнибал открыл дверь так, чтобы Уилл мог заехать в холл. Он чувствовал себя таким крупным и навязчивым в инвалидном кресле, но костыли не подходили для передвижения из-за раны в груди. Вообще-то он не должен был даже катить коляску самостоятельно, но гордость не позволяла стать абсолютно зависимым. Ганнибал закрыл дверь позади них и провел Уилла через обставленную со вкусом гостиную в коридор.

Он медленно шел возле Уилла. Поскольку руки того толкали колеса, ножевое ранение в груди горело от боли, что вызывало в левой руке дрожь. Уилл пытался управлять своим затрудненным дыханием, но все равно понимал, что Ганнибал слышал, как он задыхается. По крайней мере, этот человек был достаточно любезен, чтобы притвориться, что ничего не замечает.

Они остановились перед закрытой дверью. Доктор Лектер повернул ручку и пропустил Уилла войти первым. Комната была темной и просторной. Ганнибал прошел в дальний конец и раздвинул черные занавески. Бледный дневной свет осветил спальню. Она была обставлена в коричнево-малиновых оттенках, а детали сливочного цвета изящно разбавляли интерьер, что создавало особую атмосферу роскоши. Кровать была большой, но все же казалось, что она теряется в открытом пространстве комнаты.

— Здесь... — начал Уилл, осматривая комнату, — здесь очень красиво.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, стоя у окна. Свет обрамлял его худощавую фигуру.

— Не могу поверить, что ваши гости останавливаются здесь, — восхитился Уилл, направляясь к кровати.

— Я не поселяю гостей здесь, — ответил Ганнибал, наблюдая за его реакцией, — это моя личная спальня.

Уилл остановился. Он что, будет жить в комнате Ганнибала? Он мельком посмотрел на Ганнибала. Тот, как всегда, был сдержан и спокоен, не показывая эмоций. Доктор Лектер, должно быть, заметил легкую панику на лице Уилла, потому что сразу добавил:

— Комнаты для гостей находятся наверху. Учитывая ваши раны, останетесь в моей комнате, а я возьму одну из гостевых.

— О, — Уилл почувствовал, что краснеет, — мне жаль.

— Вам не за что извиняться, Уилл, — успокоил Ганнибал и подошел к богато украшенному комоду. Он положил ладонь на полированное дерево и посмотрел на Уилла.

— Ваша одежда уже сложена здесь. Рубашки и штаны лежат в верхних ящиках, белье — в нижних.

Уилл смутился, понимая, что доктор Лектер складывал его одежду. Ганнибал выглядел невозмутимым. Он задержался у двери.

— Оставлю вас, что вы могли устроиться. Ужин в семь. Не стесняйтесь позвать, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Ганнибал закрыл дверь, оставив его одного. Уилл с дрожью выдохнул и подъехал к окну. Открывался прекрасный вид: снег на заднем дворе был чистым и сверкающим. Все в комнате было нейтральным и давало мало информации о том, кем был Ганнибал. Никаких личных безделушек, никаких фотографий, сантиментов, которые имеют особое значение для обычного человека.

Уилл осмотрел прилегающую ванную комнату, которая была столь же элегантна, как и спальня. На часах было 17:49. Еще есть время принять душ. Волосы были слегка влажные от усилий, которые он прикладывал, передвигаясь в инвалидном кресле.

Уилл взял несколько чистых вещей из комода, поднялся с кресла, опираясь на правую ногу, и понял, что не может поднять больную ногу выше, чем на несколько сантиметров. Также он не мог переместить вес на нее, чтобы не вызвать боль. Уилл неловко запрыгал к душевой кабинке на здоровой ноге. Шампунь пах восхитительно.

«Так вот чем пахнут волосы Ганнибала?» — спросил его внутренний голос.

Он прогнал эту мысль так же быстро, как она появилась. Вода приятно омывала уставшее тело. Уилл мог бы провести под душем несколько часов, но когда нога начала дрожать от напряжения, он отключил воду и взял полотенце.

За столом Уилл сидел не на обычном стуле, а в своем кресле. Блюдо, которое подал Ганнибал, было, как всегда, великолепно. Молодая телятина была умело приправлена. Уиллу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не накинуться на еду, как голодный волк. Яркий контраст с больничной едой.

Ганнибал вытер губы идеально чистой салфеткой и поинтересовался:

— Надеюсь, спальня подошла?

Перед тем как ответить, Уилл прожевал и проглотил еду.

— О да, более чем.

Они продолжили ужин в тишине. Уилл возился с вилкой.

— Спасибо за все. Очень любезно с вашей стороны, — он быстро взглянул на собеседника и сконфуженно опустил глаза.

Ганнибал не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Для этого и нужны друзья, не так ли?

Уилл напряженно засмеялся и на секунду встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом, пытаясь выразить признательность таким образом.

Когда они закончили ужин, доктор Лектер забрал тарелки.

— Если хотите, у меня есть телевизор в гостиной.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо, доктор Лектер. Думаю, лягу сегодня пораньше.

Ганнибал кивнул:  
— Я буду читать в своей комнате. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, не бойтесь попросить.

Перед тем как выйти из кухни, он обернулся и сказал:

— Доброй ночи, Уилл.

— Вам тоже, — ответил Уилл, откатываясь от стола.

Казалось, он целую вечность добирался до кровати. Он чувствовал себя ничтожно маленьким под тонкими простынями. В комнате было абсолютно темно, а в доме — оглушающее тихо. Уилл ощущал себя полностью опустошенным морально, однако все мышцы в теле были напряжены. Нужно расслабиться. Уилл закрыл глаза и позволил мыслям бесконтрольно течь. Всплыло лицо Джека Кроуфорда. В голове возник вопрос: были ли какие-либо интересные дела, над которыми тот продолжал работать?

Уилл был потрясен тем, что радовался своему ранению. Это было похоже на психологические каникулы. Никаких убийств, никаких жертв. Только восстановление. Но все же с Ганнибалом. Было странно осознавать, что он находится в доме Ганнибала, спит в его постели. На ум автоматически пришли мысли о сексуальных партнерах, которых Ганнибал, должно быть, брал на этих простынях. Как часто Ганнибал спал с кем-то в этой кровати? Уилл сонно предположил, что, возможно, не очень часто.

Не то, чтобы тот не был физически привлекателен, просто характер его работы не располагал к подобному. Как Ганнибал вообще мог найти время, чтобы быть с кем-то? Воображение Уилла подкинуло изображения Ганнибала, лежащего на этой большой кровати поверх простыней — стройное тело, длинными пальцами он ласкал свой член. Уилл почувствовал, как его собственный начал напрягаться. Стало интересно, что бы он почувствовал, если бы Ганнибал взял его в рот и обвел языком тонкие вены.

Уилл затруднялся додумать сценарий до конца. Он не хотел мастурбировать в постели доктора Лектера. Это было, вроде как, грубо. Но в то же время эта фантазия казалась до смешного эротичной — довести себя... там же, где это, несомненно, делал Ганнибал. Уилл запустил руку под простыни в боксеры. Несколько резких движений — и член полностью налился. Уилл чувствовал необходимость разрядки. Член пульсировал, но он дразнил себя, оттягивая кожицу с головки, обхватывал вокруг основания и нежно мял яички.

Что бы сделал Ганнибал, если бы Уилл поднялся наверх и лег к нему в постель? Он бы возразил? Воображение Уилла порождало фантазии по мере того, как он себя ласкал. Ганнибал, определенно, сделал бы хороший минет своими мягкими губами и юрким языком. О, Уилл живо представил его горячий влажный рот вокруг своего члена.

Уилл позволил себе тихий стон, когда снова начал поглаживать головку. Мышцы бедер напряглись в непроизвольном желании толкнуться вперед, но колотая рана начала пульсировать. Он расслабил мышцы, прилагая усилия, чтобы не напрячь их снова. Повернул голову набок и глубоко задышал в подушку. Запах Ганнибала заполнил его сознание, отчего он стал быстрее двигать рукой. Уилл почувствовал, как начал подкатывать оргазм. Дыхание стало прерывистым и частым.

Внезапно раздались три быстрых стука в дверь. Уилл задохнулся, его рука застыла вместе с сознанием. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем из-за двери послышался голос.

— Уилл, надеюсь, я не помешал? Мне нужно взять кое-что из ванной.

Уилл быстро прикрыл простынями пах и попытался восстановить дыхание.

— Конечно, входите, — ему удалось сделать так, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Ганнибал вошел, одетый в темный халат. Бледный лунный свет слабо освещал его лицо.

— Прошу прощения, — извинился он и направился в ванную.

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — Уилл старался, чтобы голос звучал сонно. Он включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Ганнибал открыл дверь в ванную и вошел, спустя несколько секунд он снова появился, в руках у него был контейнер с зубной нитью. Он быстро встряхнул его, чтобы показать, что именно искал.

— Боюсь, в гостевой комнате этого нет, — казалось, проходя, он слегка замедлил шаг и как будто понюхал воздух. Потом он внимательно посмотрел на Уилла, словно изучал. Тот покраснел и натянул простыни выше. Доктор Лектер склонил голову набок, лукавая улыбка играла на его губах. Он прошел мимо кровати и остановился в дверях.

Ганнибал понимающе взглянул на Уилла, перед тем как пожелать доброй ночи. Дверь закрылась. Уилл, затаив дыхание, слушал тихие шаги доктора Лектера. Когда тот оказался за пределами слышимости, Уилл резко выдохнул. Его сердце колотилось в груди. Ганнибал точно знал, что он делал. Уилл чувствовал невыносимую вину и стыд. Но как Лектер узнал? Он ведь не мог почуять запах его возбуждения? Или мог?

Уилл выключил свет и лег обратно. Член был все еще болезненно возбужден, но Уилл чувствовал, что слишком смущен, чтобы закончить начатое. В конце концов возбуждение начало постепенно спадать, а паническое состояние медленно перешло в дремоту.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уилл узнает больше о ночи нападения.

Уилл, задыхаясь, сел в кровати. Он сжал руками простыни, чтобы почувствовать реальность, и жадно глотал воздух. В ушах оглушающе шумело. Крик, который все еще звучал в голове, леденил кровь, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Удушье перешло в сухие рыдания. Уилл согнул ноги в коленях и положил на них голову, поскольку его охватил страх. Дверь спальни тихо открылась. Через несколько секунд кровать прогнулась под чьим-то весом. Уилл смущенно отвернулся от доктора Лектера. Ганнибал мягко провел рукой по ссутулившимся плечам, привлекая к себе. Уилл позволил прижать себя к груди.

— Все в порядке, Уилл, — Ганнибал успокаивающе шептал, поглаживая затылок. Они сидели некоторое время в темноте. Ганнибал продолжал шептать. Постепенно Уилл стал приходить в себя.

Лектер немного отстранился:

— Что тебе приснилось?

— Я, — Уилл попытался контролировать голос, — я не помню. Все как в тумане. Только слышу ее крик.

— Чей? Кто кричал, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я не помню, — расстроено пробормотал Уилл.

— Хорошо. Это был просто ночной кошмар.

— Но это не так! — сказал Уилл с большим жаром, чем необходимо. — Это были события той ночи.

Ганнибал полностью отпустил Уилла и встал.

— Но ты ничего не помнишь?

Уилл кивнул, но понял, что доктор Лектер не мог видеть его в темноте.

— Нет.

Уилл услышал, как Ганнибал прошел к двери.

— Мы поговорим об этом завтра на сеансе. А пока попытайся поспать, Уилл.

Он лег обратно в кровать, чувствуя себя глупым ребенком, который разбудил Ганнибала среди ночи. У него даже было совершенно детское чувство, будто он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал уходил.

— Подожди, — сказал Уилл, чтобы задержать Ганнибала у дверей, — Там была женщина? В доме Крэттси?

Ганнибал секунду колебался, прежде чем ответить:  
— Мы обсудим все завтра.

И после этого он ушел. Уилл все еще чувствовал леденящую панику, которая сжалась узлом в районе живота. Но, в конце концов, постепенно он начал засыпать.

***

— Начнем с того, что вы расскажете мне все, что помните об этом деле.

Уилл с секунду собирался с мыслями, Ганнибал сидел напротив и терпеливо ждал. Яркое солнце светило сквозь полосатые шторы, которые висели на окнах кабинета доктора Лектера. Уилл уставился на кружащие пылинки в луче света недалеко от него.

— Я знаю, что Крэттси убил семь девушек. Он вырезал их внутренние органы, оставляя торчать ребра, в результате чего сердце оказывалось в нижней части живота.

В сознании Уилла мелькали все места преступления, которые он видел ранее, и все жертвы, которых Крэттси убил.

— Я помню, как пошел к нему домой... — Уилл остановился и задумался. Что произошло? Он закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить. Крик, который слышал ночью, преследовал его. — Помню, что кричала женщина, что я был ранен, и что я убил Крэттси.

— Но вы не можете вспомнить, как это произошло?

Уилл кивнул.

— Но этот крик. Кто это был?

Ганнибал внимательно смотрел на Уилла. Тот чувствовал себя скованно под пристальным взглядом доктора Лектера. Ганнибал откинулся в своем кресле.

— Никто не кричал, Уилл.

— Значит, там не было женщины?

— Я этого не говорил, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжить, — женщина не могла кричать, потому что она уже была мертва.

Уилл спрятал лицо в ладонях. Выходит, у Крэттси была восьмая жертва. Если бы только Уилл действовал быстрее и поймал его раньше.

— Уилл? — мягко спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл с трудом убрал руки от лица.

— Да? — шепотом произнес Уилл.

— Вы помните, кем была та женщина?

Уилл покачал головой.

Ганнибал подался вперед, глядя прямо в глаза, он хотел, чтобы Уилл ощущал его присутствие.  
Уилл, под пристальным наблюдением холодных глаз, поднял взгляд на доктора Лектера.

— Последней жертвой, — начал Ганнибал, его голос был тихий и спокойный, — была Алана Блум.

Он не понял смысл слов. Алана? Конечно же, это была не его Алана. Не может быть. Нет. Нет, нет! Он начал качать головой. Внезапно в кабинете доктора Лектера стало душно. Легкий аромат, который всегда казался таким изысканным, сейчас стал едким. Забыв о своей ране, Уилл попытался встать с кресла. В бедре вспыхнула боль от того, что он попытался опереться на ногу. Он начал падать, но Ганнибал успел его подхватить.

— Нет, — Уилл задыхался, его трясло. Ганнибал опустился и ним на ковер. — Нет, — повторил Уилл, горячие слезы катились из глаз.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал Ганнибал. Он стоял на коленях возле Уилла. В его глазах читалось сочувствие.

— Она не умерла! — Уилл рыдал. Его руки блуждали по волосам. — Нет! Этого не может быть, она в академии и... и... — он схватился обеими за руками голову, не обращая внимания на боль в ране на груди. Его милая Алана была мертва, мертва из-за него.

— Это моя вина, моя вина, — монотонно повторял Уилл сквозь слезы.

Ганнибал обхватил ладонями его лицо и поднял, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

— Это не твоя вина, Уилл. Не вини себя.

Большим пальцем он ласково провел по щеке. Влажными от слез глазами Уилл всматривался в глаза Ганнибала. Обычно такой жест вызвал бы у Уилла мурашки, но в тот момент ему просто нужно было увидеть, что Ганнибал действительно верит в то, о чем говорит. И увидел он лишь непоколебимую уверенность.

Он положил голову на плечо доктору Лектеру, изливая свое горе.

— Все будет хорошо, Уилл, — прошептал Ганнибал и обнял его.

Уилл не ответил, но в глубине души все же надеялся, что доктор Лектер прав.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Случай, который приводит к импровизированному сеансу.

Раны Уилла быстро заживали, поэтому в скором времени ему сняли швы. Однако он все еще не мог опираться на ногу. Всю неделю Уилл провел в доме Ганнибала. Каждый день он вставал, принимал душ, завтракал с доктором Лектером, а потом у них был сеанс терапии.

Ганнибал объяснил, что крик был просто способом сознания справиться с тем, что он увидел тело Аланы. Что касалось самого Уилла, то он просто сидел в кресле, слушал вопросы доктора Лектера и иногда отвечал. Он понимал, что отталкивает Ганнибала, но по-другому не мог. Жизнь текла, словно в замедленной съемке.

Еда, сон, разговоры. Обычное выполнение монотонных действий изо дня в день. Ганнибал что-то записывал, сидел напротив на сеансах в тишине и терпеливо наблюдал. Кошмары Уиллу снились каждую ночь. Сон повторялся снова и снова, но после пробуждения события забывались. Все, кроме крика.

Уилл лежал в кровати, пока не начинал слышать пение утренних птиц за окном, а первые лучи солнца не начинали проникать в комнату. После этого он быстро вставал и пересаживался в свое кресло.

Он, прихрамывая, забирался в душ. Его разум страдал от нехватки сна. Горячая вода немного успокаивала, погружая в полусонное состояние.

Уилл выключил воду и собирался выйти, но поскользнулся. Инстинктивно перенеся вес на другую ногу, он пытался удержать равновесие, но вместо этого почувствовал жгучую боль в ране.

Он выпал из душевой кабинки, подняв шум, и приземлился на пол. Ударившись лицом о раковину, он разбил губу. Баночки с грохотом посыпались. Кровь с губы капала на белый кафель.

Он попытался подтянуться на руках, но рана на груди не позволяла. Уилл лег, чтобы перевести дух и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Кровь продолжала течь из разбитой губы. Раздался короткий стук в дверь.

— Вы в порядке, Уилл?

— Да, все хорошо, — ответил он.

Он медленно поднялся на руки и колени, выставил здоровую ногу вперед и попытался встать. Пол был влажным после его падения, поэтому Уилл снова поскользнулся и тяжело упал, зацепив несколько баночек с полки.

— Я вхожу, — предупредил Ганнибал.

Уилл огляделся в поисках чего-то, чем мог бы прикрыться, но все полотенца были вне досягаемости. Он прикрыл вялый член руками, понимая как, наверное, жалко сейчас выглядит. Доктор Лектер открыл дверь и увидел кровь на полу.

Он подошел к нему, взял за подбородок и поднял, чтобы оценить повреждения. Уилл покраснел. Он сидел голый на полу в ванной комнате, весь в крови, беспомощный и слабый. Палец Ганнибала аккуратно прикоснулся к разбитой губе. Он убрал руку и посмотрел на капельку крови, оставшуюся на подушечке большого пальца.

Казалось, доктор Лектер был загипнотизирован ею. Член Уилла непроизвольно дернулся. Через несколько секунд Ганнибал оторвал взгляд от крови и встал. Он протянул руку. Уилл попытался прикрыться одной рукой, а вторую поднял вверх.

С резким рывком Уилл встал, балансируя на здоровой ноге. Ганнибал передал полотенце, которое Уилл быстро обмотал вокруг бедер.

— Мы должны начать разрабатывать ваши поврежденные мышцы.

Ганнибал положил ему руку на спину, Уилл сделал то же самое, прыжками направляясь к креслу. Но Лектер мягко оттолкнул его кресло и усадил на широкий бортик ванной.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — спросил Уилл, кровь все еще сочилась из его разбитой губы.

— Сейчас самое время.

Он опустился на колени перед ним. От этого действия кровь прилила к члену Уилла. Ох, как неловко! Ганнибал убрал полотенце в сторону так, чтобы открыть травмированную ногу. Уилл схватил свободный край и потянул его на промежность, надеясь, прикрыть полувосставший член.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты расставил ноги, Уилл, — спокойно сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл неуверенно послушался.

Ганнибал немного подался вперед и осторожно положил руку на ярко-розовый шрам на внутренней части бедра. От прикосновения невольная дрожь прошла по спине Уилла. Ганнибал провел рукой вверх, чуть дальше, туда, где бедро соединяется с тазом. Темные лобковые волосы Уилла были все еще мокрыми после душа, их можно было увидеть из-под края полотенца. Ганнибал принялся массировать его ногу.

Поврежденные мышцы болели. Ганнибал продолжал массировать с небольшим нажимом, растирая мышцы вверх и вниз, бледная кожа розовела под его руками. Уилл попытался прикрыть тонким полотенцем полностью налившийся член.

Доктор Лектер положил свободную руку на внешнюю часть бедра, придерживая его так, чтобы массажировать как можно лучше. Он использовал всю ладонь, растирая круговыми движениями. Мышцы горели, но чувство было приятное, Уилл задыхался от ощущений. Ганнибал поднял взгляд вверх, чтобы оценить реакцию.

— Ты не сможешь ходить. Мышцы слишком напряжены. Тебе нужно научиться расслабляться, — пальцы Ганнибала медленно скользили вокруг рубца. — Существует много простых вещей, которыми ты мог бы заниматься, чтобы снять напряжение с тела и разума.

— Например?

Ганнибал переместился ближе к ране, сильнее нажимая и посылая сладкую боль.

— Некоторые считают полезной йогу, другие находят себя в более обыденных вещах, таких, как садоводство или коллекционирование.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Ты правда можешь представить меня занимающимся чем-то подобным?

Губы Ганнибала сложились в легкую улыбку.

— Существует еще одно универсальное средство.

Рука Ганнибала прошлась по внутренней части бедра. Он легко смахнул руки Уилла, заменив их своей, от чего тот задохнулся на вдохе. Ганнибал не спеша погладил член через тонкий хлопок полотенца, наблюдая за реакцией темными, голодными глазами. Уилл со стоном отвернулся.

Ганнибал убрал полотенце в сторону, чтобы все видеть. Розовый румянец покрыл щеки Уилла. Он продолжал смущенно смотреть в сторону. Ганнибал тем временем обхватил ладонью его член, пристально рассматривая тонкие витиеватые вены, и медленно погладил. Уилл сделал несколько коротких неглубоких вдохов.

— Здесь нечего стыдиться, Уилл, — успокоил Ганнибал, поглаживая ладонью головку, — тело человека прекрасно, а секс — естественный и удивительный процесс. Это поможет заживлению твоей раны.

Уилл повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как Ганнибал ему мастурбирует. Капля крови скатилась с его подбородка и упала на руку. Доктор Лектер прекратил двигать рукой и наклонился вперед, чтобы языком слизать маленькую красную каплю.

Уилл почувствовал горячее дыхание на своем члене. Из его горла вырвался тихий всхлип. Ганнибал поднял голову вверх и слизал кровь с его подбородка. После этого он продолжил, сжав кулак чуть крепче. Бархатным языком Лектер облизал разбитую губу Уилла.

Язык мягко кружил и ласкал свежую ранку, словно пробовал на вкус. Закрытые веки Уилла трепетали. Он так крепко сжал фарфоровый край ванной, что побелели костяшки. А когда Ганнибал прошелся языком по зубам, очищая от крови, Уилл не сдержался и снова застонал.

Рука Ганнибала стала двигаться быстрее. Он снова лизнул ранку и стал мягко посасывать губу Уилла. Горячая кровь пульсировала в ране. Уилл почувствовал, как подступает оргазм. Он толкался бедрами в такт руки Ганнибала. Лектер ускорился, видя, что Уилл уже близко.

Несколько уверенных движений спустя, яички Уилла поджались, и он излился в крепкую руку Ганнибала. Вместе с накрывшим Уилла оргазмом из горла вырвался стон, словно у отчаявшегося сломленного животного. Ганнибал освободил из плена губу Уилла и откинулся.

Уилл ссутулился на краю ванной и выглядел истощенным. Ганнибал поднял полотенце и вытер об него свою руку. Уилл посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы, будучи похож на собаку, которая ожидает выговор от хозяина. Но Ганнибал лишь улыбнулся ему. Его губы были окрашенны кровью.

— Думаю, этот сеанс можно назвать плодотворным, — заявил он, помогая Уиллу перебраться с края ванны обратно в инвалидное кресло.

— А теперь, Уилл, если вы не возражаете, — сказал Ганнибал, рассматривая кровь, воду и сперму на полу, — мне нужно здесь немного прибраться.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хорошо поспав ночью, Уилл набирается храбрости, чтобы сделать первый шаг.

Ему снится дом Крэттси. Он мрачно возвышается на краю леса. Уилл тихо стоит у бокового окна, где свет из кухни частично освещает траву во дворе. Крэттси стоит к нему спиной. Его плечи оживленно двигаются. Видение перемещается в гостиную. Крик! Он заполняет сознание Уилла, натягивает нервы до предела, от чего руки начинают дрожать. Он с трудом пытается сжать кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь. Ладони становятся влажными и скользкими. Уилл подносит их к лицу и видит, что они красные от крови. А крик все продолжает звенеть в голове.

Он хрипло стонал во сне, и звук собственного задушенного голоса разбудил его. Весь мокрый от пота Уилл, сел на кровати. Казалось, его шумное рваное дыхание заполнило всю темную комнату. Твердая рука легла на плечо. Уилл подскочил, испугавшись еле уловимого шума.

— Все хорошо, Уилл, — успокоил Ганнибал.

— Что ты делаешь в моей комнате? — дрожащим голосом спросил Уилл.

В темноте он мог различить лишь очертания Ганнибала, сидящего на краю кровати. Темный силуэт отклонился назад, а голова повернулась в сторону.

— Думаю, ты забыл, чья это комната, — холодно произнес Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул головой.

— Конечно, извини. Ты просто напугал меня.

— Все хорошо. Я читал в гостиной и услышал, что тебе снится кошмар. Поэтому пришел, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Спасибо, — запинаясь, поблагодарил Уилл. Его дыхание все еще не пришло в норму. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну и повторил, — спасибо.

Его голос стал более уверенным. Еще один ночной кошмар. Он ничего не значит. Но Уилл даже в темноте чувствовал на себе взгляд доктора Лектера.

— Сегодня ночью я буду спать здесь.

Прямота Ганнибала застала Уилла врасплох.

— Я не уверен, что это необходимо, — сердце Уилла пропустило удар.

— Что ж, зато я уверен, — ответил Ганнибал. — Когда в последний раз ты нормально спал ночью?

Уилл сдавленно засмеялся.

— Месяцы... годы назад.

Ганнибал минуту молчал.

— Было доказано, что сон с партнером благоприятно влияет на человека.

Уилл нервно заломил руки.

— Не думаю, что мне будет комфортно.

Ганнибал подвинулся на кровати.

— Почему нет?

Уилл колебался перед ответом.

— Я потею во сне, — голос смущенно дрогнул.

— Это не проблема, — ответил доктор Лектер. Легкое движение воздуха вокруг дало понять, что Ганнибал встал, а вопрос уже решен.

Уилл в ожидании сидел на кровати, сердце колотилось в груди, а руки дрожали. Конечно, проблема потливости его смущала, но был еще ряд причин, которые делали идею спать вместе неудачной. Ганнибал что, действительно собирался ночевать с ним в одной кровати? То, что произошло в ванной, было просто разрядкой, в которой он нуждался, ничего личного, только физиология. А сон в одной кровати хоть и не подразумевает секс, тем не менее является чем-то очень личным.

— Черт, — пробормотал Уилл, зарывшись пальцами во влажные волосы.

Он быстро перекатился и лег на край кровати. Мысли в голове путались. А что, если ему приснится эротический сон? А что, если это будет очередной ночной кошмар? Ему придется приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не кричать и постараться не крутиться во сне. Но как это сделать? А если Уилл перетянет одеяло на себя? Он никогда прежде ни с кем не спал. И как он вообще сможет уснуть, зная, что Ганнибал лежит рядом?

Уилл боролся с волнением, пока ждал. Через несколько минут вошел доктор Лектер. Уилл почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать, когда Ганнибал лег рядом. Он старался дышать как можно тише. Зачесался нос, но Уилл боялся пошевелиться. Время медленно текло. В конце концов, Ганнибал нарушил молчание.

— Ты не ровно дышишь. Дыхание все еще прерывистое.

Уилл почувствовал движение на кровати — Ганнибал лег ближе.

— Уилл, тебе комфортно?

— Нет, — прошептал Уилл. В доме было настолько тихо, что даже шепот казался оглушающим. — Я просто нервничаю. Никогда не спал с кем-то.

— Правда? — в голосе Ганнибала проскочили нотки веселья. — Хорошо. Теперь я чувствую себя менее оскорбленным.

Уилл моргнул в темноте.  
— Я тебя оскорбил?

— Ты лежишь на самом краю кровати. Не буду лгать, сначала я воспринял это как личное оскорбление.

— П-прости, я только... — Уилл колебался, прежде чем все-таки повернуться ближе. Он лежал на спине, но между ним и доктором Лектером все равно было расстояние около фута.

— Лучше? — прошептал Уилл.

— Почти.

Ганнибал сократил между ними пространство и аккуратно положил руку Уиллу на живот, а нога прижалась к голени. Уилл невольно напрягся.

— Расслабься, Уилл. Главная цель всего этого, прежде всего в том, чтобы ты расслабился.

Уилл судорожно вздохнул и позволил мышцам расслабиться. На щеке он ощущал дыхание Ганнибала. Внезапно в голову пришла мысль, что сердце колотится настолько громко, что Лектер вполне мог услышать. Ганнибал вздохнул, придвинулся ближе и спросил на ухо:

— Что чувствуешь теперь?

Уилл задумался на мгновение.

— Я чувствую себя... в безопасности.

Дыхание Ганнибала щекотало кожу на щеке и шее. Это было приятно и на удивление умиротворяюще. Уилл почувствовал, что начинает погружаться в дремоту. Легкое касание руки Ганнибала, тепло тела другого человека и просто ощущение того, что ты не один. Уилл начал засыпать. Ганнибал слегка провел губами по щеке. Уилл улыбнулся. Сквозь подступивший сон, проскользнула мысль о том, как все-таки приятно улыбаться. Улыбка никогда у него не выходила настолько легко. И в этот момент она была самой естественной вещью в мире.

Звук льющейся воды в кухне разбудил Уилла. Несколько минут он слушал, как Ганнибал готовит завтрак на кухне, и ждал, пока успокоится сердцебиение. У него был очень яркий сон. Но в этот раз, впервые за очень долгое время, это был не кошмар, а как раз наоборот. Уилл неспешно прокрутил события из сна, отстраненно рассматривая потолок. Ганнибал его целовал, руками блуждая по всему телу. Уилл чувствовал эрекцию Ганнибала сквозь пижамные штаны. Сон был восхитительным и возбуждающим. Уилл ни разу не проснулся за ночь.

Он сел, сонно отмечая, что сегодня у него утренняя эрекция. И нужно было решить эту проблему, но разум не помогал, наоборот подкидывал воспоминания о том, как Ганнибал помогал ему снять напряжение вчера. Он же помогал избавиться от стресса, верно? Уилл представил, как идет на кухню, подходит к Ганнибалу и просто целует его, прижимаясь бедрами. Конечно, все это лишь фантазии.

Уилл ни за что бы не решился на это. Лишь фантазии, которые он не смог бы воплотить в жизнь. Уилл пошел в ванную, чтобы умыться и почистить зубы. Ему удалось добраться без инвалидного кресла, что вызвало восторг. Он все еще не мог полностью опираться на ногу, но уже мог ходить на небольшое расстояние. Вода успокоила, а сексуальное возбуждение немного спало.

Прихрамывая, он прошел на кухню и сел на стул. Ганнибал, стоял за стойкой и взбивал в прозрачной чаше яйца на омлет.

— Ты не воспользовался креслом, — прокомментировал его появление Ганнибал. Закатанные рукава синего халата открывали загорелые предплечья.

— Благодаря тебе, мне уже лучше, спасибо!

Ганнибал поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Уилл смотрел, как тот готовит завтрак. Возможно, он смотрел слишком внимательно, а его разум все еще ярко помнил фантазию. Он не знал почему — может, потому что Ганнибал был так добр к нему, быть может, это последствие сна, или все сразу — Уилл просто встал и подошел. Доктор Лектер смотрел с интересом. Уилл был словно в трансе, он действительно собирался это сделать. Мягко повернув Ганнибала к себе лицом, он осторожно положил ладонь на его бедро и плавно переместил ее на член.

— Уилл, — немного удивленно сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл подавил возникшую панику и продолжил медленно ласкать сквозь мягкие пижамные штаны, чувствуя, как постепенно появляется эрекция. При желании Ганнибал мог бы отстраниться, но он этого не сделал. Он убрал руку Уилла, удивление на его лице сменилось заинтересованностью.   
  
Уилл медленно опустился на колени, борясь с желанием посмотреть вверх. Ганнибал оперся спиной на стойку, и Уилл воспринял это как согласие. Он спустил штаны, высвобождая длинный и крепкий член. Он выглядел изящным и сильным, под стать Ганнибалу. Уилл мягко коснулся головки и услышал благодарный вздох.

Уилл никогда прежде не делал минет. Им двигало чистое любопытство. Он медленно облизал член по всей длине, чувствуя немного пряный вкус. Обхватив рукой у основания, он ладонью чувствовал пульсацию и жар. Губами Уилл осторожно поймал головку и стал аккуратно заглатывать по все длине. Из-за страха вызвать рвотный рефлекс у него не очень получалось. Он нежно сосал, втягивая щеки. Ганнибал мягко погрузил ладонь в растрепанные волосы Уилла, отстраняя его голову.   
  
Его собственная эрекция была тверже камня. Уилл запустил руку в штаны и обхватил свой член. Когда он снова придвинулся, Ганнибал медленно водил ладонью от головки до основания. Уилл снова взял в рот головку и медленно качнулся вперед, готовый в этот раз взять немного больше.

Он набрался смелости посмотреть вверх на Ганнибала. Тот смотрел на Уилла с выражением чистой похоти в глазах, а зрачки почти полностью затопили радужку. При виде этого Уилл застонал. Двигаясь вперед-назад, он языком ласкал член по всей длине.

Дыхание Ганнибала участилось, стало более рваным и неглубоким. Уилл понимал, что тот уже на грани. Он стал посасывать головку, проводя рукой по нежной кожице на члене. Уилл старался ласкать как можно интенсивнее, ускоряя движение руки. Ганнибал тихо застонал и стал изливать горячее семя в горло. Уилл жадно глотал, не желая упустить ни капли.

Сам он был на грани, несколько резких движений рукой привели и его к оргазму.

Ганнибал облегченно выдохнул и пальцами нежно зарылся в его волосы. Уилл чувствовал, как горит лицо и как накатила усталость от пережитого волнения.

Он неуверенно встал, стараясь не встречаться взглядом. Ганнибал же легко поцеловал Уилла в щеку и сказал:

— Садись, завтрак почти готов.

Уилл услышал улыбку в его голосе, что вызвало улыбку в ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уиллу пора возвращаться домой.

Уилл никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Он улыбался, смеялся и хорошо спал. За несколько недель Ганнибал действительно помог ему. Они проводили много времени вместе, читали, сидя на диване и удобно опираясь друг на друга, или ходили послушать оперу — идея Ганнибала, которая Уиллу действительно пришлась по душе. Ганнибал помогал растягивать травмированную ногу. И теперь Уилл мог ходить, лишь немного прихрамывая. Иногда он приходил в неописуемый восторг просто от того, что мог в любой момент наклониться и вовлечь Ганнибала в горячий поцелуй. Тот всегда отвечал, медленно растягивая процесс, но, не теряя контроля над собой. Каждую ночь Ганнибал сильной рукой обнимал Уилла, и тот спокойно спал без единого кошмара. Это было именно то, в чем нуждался его измученный разум.

Теперь, когда он чувствовал себя лучше, как физически, так и морально, он не мог не думать о Джеке Кроуфорде. Всегда будут дела, где понадобится его помощь. А еще собаки. Они ходили с Ганнибалом к нему домой два раза в неделю, чтобы Уилл мог увидеть их. Но то, что он находился вдали от них, вызывало тоску по верным друзьям. Поэтому Уилл решил, что пришло время возвращаться домой. Он нашел Ганнибала в библиотеке, работающего над рисунком. Уилл не хотел его беспокоить, поэтому тихонько постучал в дверь. Ганнибал поднял на него глаза.

— Входи, Уилл, — он отложил карандаш.

Уилл сделал несколько шагов. Ганнибал заинтересовано посмотрел. Он откинулся на своем стуле и терпеливо ждал, пока тот начнет говорить. Внезапно Уилл занервничал. С трудом сглотнув, он решил сказать прямо:

— Думаю, мне пора вернуться домой.

Ганнибал никак не отреагировал на его слова. Уилл неловко топтался под пристальным взглядом.

— Я сделал что-то, что вынуждает тебя уйти? — спокойно спросил доктор Лектер.

— Нет, — Уилл чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что у него нет весомой причины.

— Я сделал что-то, что заставило чувствовать тебя некомфортно?

— Нет, нет! Дело не в этом! — быстро ответил Уилл. — Просто я не могу прятаться здесь вечно. Мне нужно снова начать работать, — он сжал кулаки. — Я могут помочь поймать таких людей, как Крэттси.

Уголок рта Ганнибала слегка дернулся.

— Ты прав, Уилл, — он встал со стула и подошел, — твое состояние заметно улучшилось. И, если быть откровенным, я не могу удерживать тебя здесь дольше.

Ганнибал положил ладонь на его затылок, большим пальцем слегка погладив по щеке. Уилл в ответ прикрыл глаза. Взгляд Ганнибала блуждал по его спокойному лицу. Он едва ощутимо поцеловал закрытые веки, потом губы. Уилл приоткрыл рот, позволяя Ганнибалу проникнуть внутрь теплым бархатным языком.

Ганнибал теснее прижался к нему всем телом. Уилл уже был возбужден. Руки Лектера бродили по спине, иногда поднимаясь вверх и с любовью поглаживая по волосам. Ганнибал руководил всем процессом, он всегда был ведущим.  
  
Уилл решил просто окунуться с головой и ни о чем не думать. Он слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Ганнибала, что вызвало в ответ удивленный вдох. Лектер отстранился, в его глазах было удивление. Уилл немного отодвинулся, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

Внезапно в глазах напротив вспыхнула страсть. Ганнибал набросился на его рот, крепко вцепившись в волосы на затылке. Поцелуй был почти злым и удушливым. Уилл откинул голову назад, задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода. Ганнибал грубо повернул его голову, обнажая шею, и до боли прикусил кожу, а потом медленно прошелся по синяку языком. Уилл застонал и потерся восставшим членом об его ногу.

Доктор Лектер всегда сохранял спокойствие и никогда не терял самообладания. Но сейчас человек, который так страстно припал к его шее, походил на отчаявшееся животное. Его руки старались ощупать везде, а губами он старался оставлять следы по всему телу. Все его естество жаждало большего.

Ганнибал, наконец, оторвался от него. Он отступил на шаг лишь для того, чтобы рвануть рубашку Уилла. Пуговицы градом посыпались на пол. Уилл выпутал руки из рукавов, пока Ганнибал грубо стягивал с него штаны одновременно с обувью. Уилл сделал шаг в сторону и пинком отбросил ботинки в сторону. Он стоял перед Ганнибалом абсолютно голый, его налитый член тяжело покачивался. Взгляд Лектера с жадностью бродил по его телу, впитывая каждый изгиб.

Внезапно он резко развернул Уилла и уложил грудью на холодную поверхность, крепко прижав запястья к полированной древесине одной рукой, а другой — обхватил впереди за горло так, что Уиллу пришлось вытянуться вперед. Ганнибал собирался овладеть им. Подобная мысль должна была вызвать панику, но в этот самый момент Уилл хотел этого, как никогда. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал вошел в него.

Ганнибал прижал Уилла щекой к столешнице, что вызвало тихий стон. Лектер открыл ящик стола и вынул небольшой тюбик смазки. Он открыл крышку, и через мгновение Уилл почувствовал, как скользкий палец ласкает его вход. Без какого-либо предупреждения палец резко вошел внутрь на фалангу. Ощущение было странным, но все же желанным.

Поначалу Ганнибал растягивали его одним пальцем, потом добавил второй, и еще через какое-то время третий, лаская при этом быстро, но аккуратно Дыхание Уилла сбилось, возбуждение накрывало все сильнее.

— Пожалуйста... — слабо прошептал Уилл. — Пожалуйста, Ганнибал.

Пальцы Ганнибала легко выскользнули из него, оставив чувство пустоты и желания получить больше. Уилл услышал щелчок расстегиваемой пряжки ремня. Он почувствовал, как Ганнибал приставил головку к входу и мягко толкнулся внутрь. Уилл задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений.

Ганнибал остановился и провел рукой по спине Уилла. После чего снова стал продвигаться, дюйм за дюймом, успокаивающе поглаживая, до тех пор, пока полностью не вошел. Так же медленно он начал выходить, оставив внутри только головку, и опять двинулся внутрь.  
  
Ганнибал задел простату, и по телу Уилла волнами прошло удовольствие, от чего он со вздохом подался назад. Ганнибал подхватил его за бедра, стараясь с каждым толчком входить под тем же углом. Раскачиваясь от толчков Ганнибала, Уилл оставлял влажный след головкой члена на гладкой столешнице.

Ганнибал почти лежал на нем, прохладный материал рубашки задевал горячую спину. Он целовал острые лопатки и выступившие, соленые от пота позвонки. Уилл сдавленно стонал, подаваясь назад и стараясь насадиться еще глубже.

Ганнибал выпрямился. Его пальцы крепче сжали бедра, а толчки стали сильнее и резче. Уилл отвечал на каждый грубый толчок тихим стоном. Вскоре его стоны перешли в отчаянные всхлипы.

Он почувствовал, как свело мышцы, тело горело огнем. В голове в безумном танце крутилось лишь одно слово, которое отражало всю суть его мира — «Ганнибал». Оно всплывало снова и снова, словно потребность, словно мольба, словно оно было способом выразить необходимое.

Ганнибал, Ганнибал.

— Ганнибал.

Его яички подтянулись, и он кончил на гладкую поверхность стола, продолжая в движении размазывать сперму. Его мышцы так крепко сжались вокруг Ганнибала, что двигаться стало трудно. Тот грубо толкнулся и кончил вслед за Уиллом.

Уилл почувствовал, как ослабели ноги и как горячее семя Ганнибала течет по бедрам. Они тяжело дышали, оставаясь в том же положении после накрывшего их оргазма.

Ганнибал мягко вышел из него. Уилл услышал, как он застегивает ремень на штанах. Он с трудом встал, поднял рубашку и натянул штаны.

Ганнибал обошел вокруг своего стола, тщательно переступая бумаги, которые слетели в процессе на пол. Он сел и аккуратно положил ладони на колени.

— Ты уже собрал свои вещи? — спросил он будничным тоном. Единственное, что выдавало недавние события — это немного влажные растрепанные волосы, которые падали на лицо и блеск пота на лбу. Боже, как он хорош!

Уилл кивнул.

Ганнибал удобно сел в своем кресле.

— Мы поедем через час.

Уилл снова кивнул и вышел.

В машине они ехали молча. Уилл принял душ и переоделся. Волосы Ганнибала были опрятно причесаны. Казалось, между ними никогда ничего не происходило. После того, как Ганнибал остановил машину возле дома Уилла, он помог ему перенести вещи. Собаки приветливо лаяли и добродушно виляли хвостами. Когда все вещи были перенесены, Ганнибал кивнул и молча покинул дом. Уилл услышал шум отъезжающей машины.

Он сел на диван. Собаки собрались вокруг и смотрели на хозяина с обожанием. Уилл ладонью потер место, где укусил его Ганнибал. Оно потемнело и все еще болело.

Замечательно было вернуться домой, но в то же время он чувствовал себя одиноким, как никогда.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События, которые на самом деле произошли в доме Крэттси.

Прошло полчаса. Ганнибал был все еще в той же позе, в которой он сидел, когда подъехал и приготовился следить за местом, где главная дорога переходила в проселочную, ведущую к дому Уилла. Уж терпением-то он не был обделен. Сначала небо было почти полностью черным, а потом взошла ярка полная луна.

Идеально. Все было просто идеально. Когда Ганнибал невзначай упомянул тот факт, что Алана выследила Архитектора, на лице Уилла возникло отсутствующее выражение. Легкая улыбка промелькнула на лице Ганнибала от этих воспоминаний. Он просто удостоверился, что упомянул имя Себастьяна Крэттси в кратком разговоре дважды, рассчитывая на то, что Уилл его запомнит.

Уилл уходил с сеанса с тем же рассеяно-беспомощным выражением. Ганнибал посмотрел на часы, выжидая пятнадцать минут, перед тем как уйти. Когда минутная стрелка, наконец, добралась до положенной отметки, он взял пальто, ключи и вышел. Доктор Лектер не спеша двигался в направлении дома Уилла.

Но вместо того, чтобы проехать вниз к повороту, он припарковал машину у местной бензоколонки так, чтобы видеть проселочную дорогу, которая вела к дому. Поэтому если бы Уилл Грэм решил уехать, Ганнибал бы это заметил.

Ганнибал чувствовал, как по телу пробегают знакомые волны возбуждения от ожидания, словно он был на охоте. Но в этот раз он не будет охотиться. Он будет наблюдать. Сможет ли Уилл найти Крэттси? С такой редкой фамилией он был единственным в телефонной книге. Ганнибал решил, что подождет в течение двух часов. Если Уилл не найдет Крэттси, то он, вероятно, не побеспокоит этого человека. Но у Ганнибала было предчувствие, что тот не останется в стороне.

Через час он заметил свет фар от машины Уилла. Ганнибал улыбнулся в темноте. Хороший мальчик.

Он последовал следом, сохраняя при этом дистанцию в два автомобиля между ними на шоссе. Когда они подъехали, Ганнибал свернул на другую сторону улицы, уже зная, где находится дом Крэттси. Не было необходимости показываться Уиллу.  
  
Он выключил фары, как только добрался до длинной лесопосадки. Глаза быстро привыкли и хорошо видели при лунном свете. Он медленно проехал вперед, пока не показался дом Крэттси. Автомобиль Уилла был припаркован на видном месте перед домом, рядом с большим BMW.

«Интересно», — спокойно отметил Ганнибал. У него было хорошее настроение.

Доктор Лектер остановился и выключил двигатель. Он подошел к другому припаркованному автомобилю. Темная краска частично отсутствовала вдоль основания двери водителя. Небрежный водитель выехал с автостоянки, не обратив внимания на машину, припаркованную сзади.

Кажется, у водителя не было времени, чтобы убрать небольшую вмятину и закрасить царапины. Необходимо обязательно напомнить об этом. Присутствие Аланы было неожиданно, но Ганнибал умел быстро оценить ситуацию. О, данное положение вещей, конечно же, было любопытно!

На газон светил яркий свет из окна. Уилл стоял перед окном. С того места, где он находился, ему не было видно, за чем именно Уилл столь внимательно наблюдал. Выражение на лице застыло, а в глазах был отсутствующий взгляд. Уилл отвернулся от окна и пошел к парадному входу. Ганнибал приблизился к машине Аланы, прячась в тени, он все же находился в поле зрения Уилла, и тот в любой момент мог заметить его.

Уилл дернул парадную дверь. Она оказалась открытой, поэтому он зашел внутрь. Ганнибал повернул голову, тщательно вслушиваясь. Слышно было лишь трели насекомых в лесу и удары его собственного сердца.

Внезапно кто-то закричал.

Приглушенный голос женщины, видимо, пытался убедить в чем-то Уилла.

После раздался выстрел.

В лесу стало тихо. Мертвая тишина. Крик разрезал тишину. Крик женщины, который, казалось, никогда не закончится.

Ганнибал решил, что пришло время войти. Он поднялся на порог, держа в руках маленький стеклянный флакончик и платок, которые он вынул из кармана пальто. Быстро плеснул на него содержимое и вошел в дом.

В гостиной Уилл стоял спиной к Ганнибалу. Пистолет лежал на полу. Трясущиеся руки он держал перед собой, на них была кровь. Крэттси с пустыми безжизненными глазами лежал рядом. Из маленького темного пулевого отверстия между бровей сочилась тонкая струйка крови. Алана стояла в дверях кухни, ее платье было в пятнах, а лицо бледно и в мелких порезах. Ее рот был все еще открыт в беззвучном крике.

Ганнибал бесшумно подошел к Уиллу со спины и прижал платок к его лицу. Тот был в шоке, поэтому сначала не отреагировал. Ганнибал почувствовал, как Уилл напрягся в его руках, а потом начал медленно оседать на пол. Алана продолжала стоять на пороге кухни, по ее щекам текли слезы, а рот продолжал открываться. Казалось, она вообще не осознает, что происходит.

Ганнибал переступил через тело Крэттси и мягко отвел Алану в кухню. Она охотно пошла с ним, лишь невнятный шум вырывался из ее рта.

— Все в порядке, доктор Блум, — успокоил Ганнибал и усадил ее на табурет.

— Я... я просто.., — хриплым шепотом начала она.

Он мягким жестом остановил ее, развернулся к столу и стал что-то искать в ящиках.

Стараясь не поворачиваться к Алане спиной, Ганнибал обошел кухню и встал позади нее. Быстрым движением он провел острым лезвием по горлу, отчего голова упала вперед. Свободной рукой он ласково погладил ее по темным волосам. В скором времени под стулом образовалась небольшая лужица крови. Ганнибал убрал руки, позволив телу упасть вперед на стол. Он снял пальто и закатал рукава. Действовать нужно было быстро.

Он услышал слабый стон из гостиной и посмотрел на часы над кухонной плитой. Как раз вовремя.

Он быстро вымыл руки в раковине и снова взял платок с флакончиком, плеснул небольшое количество и вошел в гостиную. Веки Уилла дрогнули, но глаза не открылись. Лектер быстро переступил через свернувшуюся на полу кровь Крэттси и склонился, чтобы снова провести платком по лицу Уилла.

Несколько секунд спустя он убрал руку. Уилл больше не пытался открыть глаза. Его дыхание стало ровным и спокойным. Ганнибал не смог удержаться и ласково убрал несколько завитков с его лица.

Он быстро вернулся на кухню взял еще скользкий от крови Аланы нож и на мгновение задержался, любуясь своей великолепной работой. Было жаль бросать свое мрачное представление, но «убийца» был мертв. Ганнибал вздохнул и вернулся в гостиную.

Он не хотел ранить Уилла, но это было необходимо сделать. Ганнибал вонзил в грудь нож, позволив ему погрузиться лишь на несколько дюймов. Глаза Уилла невидяще распахнулись, рукой он пытался дотянуться до раны. От боли из горла вырвался стон и Ганнибал вынул нож. Глаза Уилла снова закрылись.

Ганнибал сел между ног Уилла. Он вонзил нож в бедренную мышцу на три дюйма, Уилл опять закричал. Ганнибал тихо его успокоил, зная при этом, что боль не проникнет в затуманенный наркотиком разум.

Он вытер ручку ножа и положил его в руку Крэттси, позволив ей свободно упасть. После чего Ганнибал вынул из кармана куртки Уилла телефон и набрал 911. Телефон он также положил рядом с Уиллом и тихо ушел.

Доктор Лектер сел в машину и спокойно отъехал. Полицейскую сирену он услышал, когда был уже далеко от дома. Ганнибал остановился, пока полицейские машины промчались мимо. Лишь после того, как звук сирены стал утихать позади, он снова выехал на дорогу и отправился домой.


End file.
